1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an electronic apparatus with a touch control screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current consumer electronic apparatus, such as smart phones, table personal computers, global positioning systems (GPS), etc., are designed to be light-weight, slim, short and miniaturized. Under such a premise, input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., are being replaced by screens having a touch control function. As such, screens of some conventional laptop computers are equipped with touch control functionality.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional notebook computer 1 includes a host 11, a touch control screen 12 and two pivot units 13.
The touch control screen 12 is connected pivotably to the host 11 through the pivot units 13.
Each of the pivot units 13 has a first connecting base 131 connected to the host 11, a first hollow pivot body 132 connected to the first connecting base 131, a second connecting base 133 connected to the touch control screen 12, and a pivot shaft 134. The pivot shaft 134 extends from one end of the second connecting base 133 in a direction towards the first pivot body 132 and is fittingly coupled to the first pivot body 132. Therefore, the touch control screen 12 can be rotated relative to the host 11 between a folded position and an expanded position. In the folded position, the touch control screen 12 is disposed horizontally and is adjacent to the host 11. In the expanded position, the touch control screen 12 forms an angle relative to the host 11.
The touch control screen 12 is supported in the expanded position by a torsion force provided by friction between the pivot shafts 134 and the first pivot bodies 132 to form an angle relative to the host 11. The torsion force has a constant value, and does not change with different angles formed between the touch control screen 12 and the host 11. However, the user has to touch the touch control screen 12 when using the conventional notebook computer 1, and if the magnitude of the torsion force is smaller than that of a force applied by the user when touching the touch control screen 12, the touch control screen 12 will rotate away from the host 11. Thus, the user may have to manually adjust the angle of the touch control screen 12 back to a suitable one, causing inconvenience for the user.
On the other hand, if the friction between the pivot shaft 134 and the first pivot body 132 is increased such that the magnitude of the torsion force is larger than that of a force normally applied by the user when touching the touch control screen 12, then the touch control screen 12 does not easily rotate relative to the host 11. However, the user has to exert a rather large force on the touch control screen 12 to rotate the touch control screen 12, which also causes inconvenience for the user.